


Silver Lining

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bill is dumb of ass dumb of heart, Courting Rituals, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, Kieran is dumb of ass pure of heart, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: He was always ready to punch an O'Driscoll, always ready to beat the hell out of one if he needed to. One thing Bill hadn't counted on was the O'Driscoll in question being an omega. Any other he ran into had been and alpha or beta, never an omega.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Bill Williamson
Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to finishing this one, which I started to write like... 3 previous fics ago from the series lmao. God help me.

Ever since he was a kid Bill had been told by his father, and by the people in his back water town, that he’d need to find a nice female omega and settle down. His dad had always sat him down, drinking back his whiskey- or moonshine, maybe a mix- and told him that male omegas were ‘stupid and worthless’

_ “No man should be laid down under another man, it’s unnatural.” _ Bill only nodded along, he didn’t want to make him angry when he was drinking.  _ “And female alphas, those are even worse. No woman should be like that. Those were made for each other. Unnatural in this world. Not even good for breeding, low chance for all that. They can’t carry, no man should carry a child.” _ Bill listened, didn’t say a word.  _ “You hearin’ me boy? You better not grow up to be no damn omega. We come from a strong line of alphas, you turn out to be an omega then you ain’t allowed around this here house anymore.” _

_ “Yes sir.” _

When Bill grew up further he was proud and relieved when he presented as an alpha, his father was proud to announce to their town he was an alpha. Bill still worried, he knew from a young age that women- as pretty and nice as they were to him, and as nice as omegas smelled when he finally presented- they weren’t what he wanted. Not that he didn’t try, he did when his dad took him down to a bar on his 18th birthday, found him a nice whore, and sent them off to a hotel for a night. Bill gave the girl a few extra dollars under the table to keep their night a secret, which involved more drinking and smoking than anything else. She kept her promise, stumbled out of the hotel with him after their time was done and left him with a kiss on the cheek before heading back home. Bills father looked just as proud as he’d been when Bill presented, clapping him on the shoulder before the two stumbled home.

He’d slip out of town when he could, go to a town that was nearby, go to a bar and find a nice male omega. He’d never spend any heats with them, he didn’t want to be gone for more than a day or two, but he’d spend a night with them and go home.

It wasn’t until his father had unknowingly followed him out of town that he’d had any reason to be afraid. Caught, right in the middle of trying to pick up a male omega. His father grabbed him, yelling in his face about how ‘Unnatural’ he was, ‘A shame to their family name.’ He was hit across the head, told to fix himself or leave.

Bill left.

`

`

`

He joined the army, finding more of a home there with the men he worked with as opposed to anywhere from home. They’d drink, smoke, tell stories, and Bill would listen as the alphas talked about their omegas or betas at home, waiting for them.

“Do you have anyone waiting for you at home, Bill?” They’d asked him one night and Bill paused, looked at them, shrugging.

“No. Ain’t got a home.”

The conversation paused for a moment before they were quick to change the topic away from Bill, which was fine by him.

`

`

`

Bill left the army.

Or “got kicked out” as some people called it, but he didn’t care. Sure, he tried to kill a member of his infantry amongst other things, but he also watched them try to take advantage of an omega in town. So, to him, getting kicked out was frustrating- but he didn’t let it hang over him too much. He’d be fine on his own, he could pick pockets for alcohol and drink himself into a coma in the middle of nowhere. That sat with him just fine. Figured he’d be just fine on his own.

`

`

`

`

`

He met Dutch. Tried to rob him- just an omega without his alpha around surely couldn’t be too hard. Bill had not expected to get laughed at.

`

`

`

`

`

Years passed, Bill knew from the moment Arthur brought Kieran into the camp that he was fucked.

He was always ready to punch an O'Driscoll, always ready to beat the hell out of one if he needed to. One thing Bill hadn't counted on was the O'Driscoll in question being an omega. Any other he ran into had been and alpha or beta, never an omega.

He didn’t have an issue with them, considering Dutch was one and he looked up to Dutch. Arthur was another strong omega in the gang. At this point Bill was used to omegas being no less weak than an alpha, he couldn’t recall a time when he’d met an omega that was timid and shy as he’d been told. Until now, of course.

Everyone at the camp seemed a little stunned at the omega being brought back, but it seemed to Bill he was the only one that was almost knocked off his feet. To him, the omega smelled  _ good _ . Not just good, in the way any other omega smelled, but the type of good that stuck with him.

He caught onto the scent. And it lingered.

All through the grizzlies, and then when Bill was the one tasked to watch him as they moved to a new area. He was almost relieved when Dutch asked him to tie the omega to a tree and leave him there. Bill was eager to get away from him, get away from the scent that wouldn't leave him.

It almost worked. He drank, trying to keep his distance from the man tied to the tree on the far end of camp.

Worked enough until Arthur called him over to kill O'Driscolls.

He could ignore Kieran during the ride down, ignored him fine during the firefight while Arthur hung back and held a gun to him- Bill would never admit it out loud but it made him bristle. Unfortunately, as all things for him seemed to never go correctly, Kieran had saved Arthurs life and Arthur told them to take him back to camp.

In short, for Bill, that meant having to watch the man walk around camp and have to duck and avoid him to the best of his abilities.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

“Why are you avoiding Kieran? He carrying the plague or somethin?” Arthur sat down next to Bill at one of the tables, his cocky smile all over his face- he knew of course. Bill looked to him, scowled, and looked away, back to the bottle of beer in his hand. “You know you ain’t gotta act all sour about him. What did he do to you?”

“He came into the camp- damn it Morgan what do you want from me?” Bill tried keeping his voice low, he didn’t want anyone to hear him talking about this so loudly. “You just here to torment me?”

“Bill, you’re the least subtle person in this entire camp. We’ve all seen you duckin when he comes close or staring at him a moment too long. You like him, the same way I was with Charles when came around.” Arthur leaned back in his seat, his head cocking ever so slightly to show the mark on his neck he’d gotten from Charles. “Worked out great for me. Everyone heres’ gonna support you Bill so whats the issue? Less you just wanna fuck him well, you’ll have to ask him bout his heat or your rut and see if you can sort that out.”

“Thats the issue.” Bill set his beer down on the table and rubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t want  _ that  _ from him. I wanna treat him nice, I ain’t nice you know this.” Arthurs brow shot up and he tapped his fingers on the table.

“You’re wantin’ to court him proper. Well, never took you for a romantic Bill.” Arthur stood up, patting Bills shoulder. “He asked me for some Burdock Root for the horses. You get it for him, you can be nice as the next guy.” Arthur walked off quickly and Bill let out a sigh, grabbing his beer to finish it off quickly before he stood up.

“God damn it.”

`

`

`

`

`

`

Bill hadn’t expected it to be so hard to find a bit of Burdock for Kieran, he’d had to get down in the dirt and inspect every damn plant until he found some that matched up to the descriptions and guides he’d read. He did expect his stomach to do flips when he went back to camp and saw Kieran sitting on the outskirts of camp eating some of the days stew. Bill took in a deep breath and made his way over to Kieran, not trying to sneak up on the man to scare him, but stay quiet enough that nobody would pay him much mind.

“Hey, you.” Kierans head shot up and he sat up straighter, he looked scared and it made Bill tense. “Easy.” He walked over, pulling the Burdock from the satchel on his hip to hand it to Kieran. “Heard you uh… Needed some of this for the horses. Hope it’ll be enough, a bitch to find.”

“Y- you got this for me?” Kieran set down his stew and took the Burdock from Bill, smiling softly. “Thank you mister. The horses need this stuff.” Bill scuffed his boot on the ground, linking his thumbs into his belt loops and shrugging.

“Course’. Need my horse to be taken care of too.” They both fell silent, Bill not quite sure what to say anymore while Kieran just set the Burdock aside for the time being. He noticed Bill lingering, smiled up at him again and let out a nervous chuckle.

“You need somethin’ else mister? I- If you don’t mind, I'd like to finish eating.” Bill scoffed, waving his hand to Kieran before he walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he muttered to himself. Kieran shrunk down where he sat, quickly shoveling the bits of food into his mouth, hoping nobody would disturb him so he could get started on working the Burdock root into something useful.

`

`

`

`

`

Days passed, turned into weeks, a shootout happened in Valentine that forced the gang to move again- the whole camp overheard later that night Arthur and Charles in their shared tent- not arguing, but being frustrated with Arthurs safety following the recent news. A shootout was nothing to scoff at, especially when a whole town is against you.

Bill kept up what he could with the little gifts to Kieran. Tonics for the horses, a new brush because the other was falling apart, things he could use. He figured it was time to do something more, something better, to move in and see if Kieran would be accepting of him.

He watched Kieran and Arthur leave the camp, talking about fishing and Bill took the time to go see Charles. The man in question was on guard duty, leaning on a tree with a bored expression on his face.

"Need to ask you somethin'." Bill said, a little more aggressive than he intended, so he cleared his throat. "You're… Well, you-" 

"Is this about Kieran? I figured you'd come to me if Arthur was out." Charles voice made Bill jolt a little, hadn't expected to be cut off from what he was trying to stutter out. "Take him out, and just be straightforward."

"Well of course, but I want to give him something that ain't just… Useful. I ain't one to give flowers either." Charles hummed, still not looking at Bill as he kept watch. "What kind of gifts-" 

"Horse hair." Bill blinked in surprise. "Go brush your horse, bring me some." Bill waited a moment for any more direction, getting none before he scowled and stalked off to his horse, feeding the horse a carrot before he set to brushing out his mane. The horse hair was easy to collect as it fell out in long strokes across the mane, and his horse seemed happy at the grooming.

When Bill felt he had enough, and felt like an idiot too, he head back over to Charles and held the hair out. Charles handed Bill his gun 'Watch the road' and set to work with the horse hair. Bill watched Charles hands instead as the man thread and braid the hairs together, starting it out. "Finish this out." Charles handed the started braid to Bill and took back his gun. Bill fumbled with the braid, having to start over from Charles stopping point before he got it down enough that it wasn't loose. Charles took it back for a moment when he was close to the end, tying it off and twisting it around once again before handing it back.

“A… Bracelet?” Charles nodded, holding his gun at the ready again.

“You wanted a gift. There you go. Now if you don’t mind, I’m busy.” Charles walked a few feet away from Bill to show the end of the conversation and Bill scowled, stuffing the braided bracelet in his shirt pocket before he stalked off to go grab a beer.

`

`

`

`

Bill kept the horse hair in his pocket for three days, unsure of when to try and give it to Kieran. He noted that since Arthurs little fishing trip with him, Kieran had been ducking and avoiding Bill and finding any excuse to run off as soon as the man came anywhere near him. Bill tried to talk to Arthur, but got brushed off as the other stated he had no idea what was wrong with Kieran.

On the night of the third day Bill finally pulled up his courage, walked up behind Kieran before the omega could scamper off. He looked like a deer caught in the road, frozen with his eyes wide- Bill felt a little pang thinking he was scaring him, so he tried his best to relax. “Easy. I want to talk to you.” Bill thumbed over somewhere more secluded out of camp. “Just for a minute.” Kieran nodded, following Bill out of camp with his feet shuffling on the ground.

When Bill felt he was out of earshot of the rest of the camp he turned back to Kieran, making the boy jump at the sudden movement- christ he was jumpy tonight. “What do you wanna talk about?” Bill clenched his fists before he relaxed them, reaching into his shirt pocket he carefully pulled out the braided object that Charles helped him make. Kieran stared at it, wide eyed for a moment before he reached out to take it carefully. “What-”

“I’m terrible with words. But I uh… It’d make me real happy if you’d let me court you properly.” Bill could feel his ears starting to get hot as he blushed, and Kieran reacted just about the same with his face turning a deep crimson at the question. “You don’t have to say yes- I just- Well- Shit.” Bill stumbled over his words, rubbing his hands over his face. “I like you, you just- theres somethin about you I can’t get outta my head and I-”

“You want me?” Kieran asked, still looking at the object in interest. “Nobody has ever wanted me.”

“I do.” Kieran flushed again, his hands trembling slightly.

“If you’re just playing a prank on me-”   
“I’m not.” Kieran bit his lip, taking the bracelet and carefully putting it on his arm.

“Then if you’re serious, yes. I accept.” Bills shoulder relaxed at the answer, letting out a nervous chuckle while he rubbed over his face again. “This what all those gifts were about? T- The hairbrush and the medicine?”

“Yeah.” Kiran smiled softly, looking down at the bracelet again. “Its uh- made of horse hair. Charles helped me braid it, I ain’t quiet that good.”

“It’s nice.” Kieran looked at Bill, smiling softly. “W- want to grab a drink?”   
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, I suck at endings, there will be a part 2 for these dumbasses.


End file.
